


Clarity (The Playlist)

by fogisbeautiful



Series: Fanfiction Playlists [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Between Avengers (2012) and Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Playlist, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful
Summary: The playlist for the Loki/OC fic, "Clarity".





	Clarity (The Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833320) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 



> A playlist that inspired (and was inspired by) "Clarity"! Most of the songs are self-explanatory, but I added notes about my thought processes to some of them just for fun and further insight. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to mention them in a comment, they might end up on the list, or even on a future list!

  1. **Demons** ( _Imagine Dragons_ )
  2. **Pieces** ( _Icon For Hire_ ): Klara to Loki (beginning of fic)
  3. **Sleepsong** ( _Bastille_ ): Loki's nightmares/PTSD
  4. **Secrets** ( _OneRepublic_ )
  5. **Winter Winds** ( _Mumford & Sons_): This is my headcanon song for [Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6833320/chapters/16673149) (the Midwinter chapter), but it's also just a great song for the fic in general.
  6. **Wonder** ( _Lauren Aquilina_ ): Klara's and Loki's thoughts, both during and after Midwinter
  7. **Addicted To You** ( _Avicii_ )
  8. **Love Me Like You Do** ( _Ellie Goulding_ ): CONFESSION- I kind of hate myself a little bit for including this song, but I can't help it, it's perfect.
  9. **Cross That Line** ( _Joshua Radin_ )
  10. **We Could Be Anything** ( _Jay Ollero_ )
  11. **Angel** ( _Theory of a Deadman_ ): Loki's end POV- Try not to cry. Cry a lot.
  12. **A Drop in the Ocean** ( _Zoe Benson_ ): Klara's end POV- Try not to cry. Cry a lot.



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1277180327) to keep up with the latest playlists and see what I'm working on!


End file.
